Attack Dogs (killstreak)
In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, attack dogs can be called in by a player after killing seven enemy players consecutively without dying. The dogs will spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs will appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are shown in solid black color. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. Dogs will attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. An enemy player can survive up to two direct dog lunges before dying. Killing a dog will give a player 2-3 EXP (depeding on the game mode), but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free for all you score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than what would otherwise be necessary (for example winning a Free-for-All match with fewer than 30 kills). Dogs cannot go into water or climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack enemy players in tanks Defending Against Dogs Although not really used in real life WW2, it is usually a good defense to go into water, as dogs rarely enter it. Going up a ladder is also quite effective, as they will not climb ladders; however, one is usually vulnerable to other attacks while on a ladder. These strategies are particularely effective on a map such as Makin. Whatever the strategy employed to avoid dogs, it is critical that they be killed at all costs as quickly as possible. Not only will they survive for 60 seconds, but dogs can be a critical factor in team based matches like War or Domination where certain points on the map need to be obtained. One of the best tactics is getting into a corner where dogs can only come from one way, and melee them when they jump. All weapons will kill dogs. A common tactic in multiplayer is for players to use bayonets. This will conserve ammo and will result in an instantly killing the dog. Using a bayonet is far superior to the knife; due to the extra reach you will usually not receive damage. Unfortunately, the bayonet occasionaly just knocks the dog back. A good tip is when the dogs are on your side follow them as they will lead you to the enemy who will most likely be distracted allowing you to get some good kills. Dogs will use staircases. Also, in the map "Courtyard", if you use the trick when you get up above the ground on the two center platforms, dogs can also jump up there. Strategies With Dogs Following the dogs is a really good idea, but consider this: After you unleash the hounds, get yourself killed on purpose. When you respawn, your hounds will keep killing enemies, thus awarding you with a Recon Plane, Artillery Strike, and eventually, MORE DOGS. The issue is that after you die, kills completed by dogs only count to your kill streak after you get a kill of your own. Also, you cannot send out another pack of dogs to accompany ones already on the field. Trivia *As mentioned dogs cannot climb the ladders, therefore, if you are a sniper with a high elevation, you will not have to worry about them. *Although realistically dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap 6ft high to get on top of objects, such as the grass-jungly walls on "Courtyard" through personal experience i've seen one just leap up there at a stupid height and kill everyone